Seven Seconds
by JamesWilson
Summary: An impossible situation. An old enemy comes back. A stranger claims he knows a powerful secret and everyone in the office should united if they want to survive.


Any given Monday. 10:47 am.

The silver car pulled into the last free spot of the parking lot.  
The driver stopped the engine, took out the key and dropped it in the passenger seat.  
The keyring in the shape of a swordfish shone like a gem. He loved that damn keyring. It was the last thing he kept from Maggie. That stupid keyring.  
He stretched his hand to the bag in the back seat. The zipper was open so he put his hand in and scrambled a little the content until he found was he was looking for.  
-"Okay. Showtime," he said smiling.

-"Yes, I understand but...," Michael crumpled the piece of paper with the actualized prices and threw it against the glass wall of his office. -"Our prices are very competitive and you agreed in our last meeting... No, that is impossible, sir...," he searched for something else to squeeze but the only things that remained on his desk were his toys.  
He cannot lose his temper for an idiot like that. It was exactly what the guy wanted. "The client," his salesman mind reminded him. The goddamn client.  
-"Mr. McDouglas, I propose this...Yeah...I'll speak with my boss again and...," his voice lowered a little and adopted an almost mesmerizing tone " I'll send to you the new proposal." "One you cannot refuse ever, you moron!" - "Perfect! Have a good day!," Michael stood up and turned toward the window. He should have stayed home.

-"No, you won't!," she closed the door of the fridge. She could hear the bottles clanging inside of it.  
-"I swear to you I'll do it! What's going on with you, Monkey?," Dwight opened the fridge and took out a tupperware container with a label on it. "RYAN," he read. Then he threw it in the garbage can.  
-"You should know by now that I'm not one of those stupid girl from over there," Angela pointed at the two women looking at them. Erin turned around and started to remove some stuff from Andy's desk. Kelly does not even blinks. -"What I have to do? Tell me! I told you, I'll do anything...I'll give up the most important thing in my life just to prove you that you're the most important thing to me now...," Dwight walked to the door-" But I'm not stupid either. My offer has a deadline," he said, and walked out.  
-"Damn it!," cursed Angela in a whisper. Nobody puts a deadline on her. Nobody.

-"Fifty bucks each, and only because it is you," Creed pulled out an envelope from his inside coat pocket and passed it to his colleague.  
-"Fifty bucks? These tickets cost $125 each... What kind of business is this?," Oscar inquired frowning.  
-"Who cares? Are you interested or not? Because I have four more customers waiting...," Creed sat behind his desk and turned on his computer. -"Why me before them?"  
-"I like you better."

The man crossed the automatic door and walked to the elevator. He nodded at the security guard and the other man responded by waving his hand. "What a great security system!".;  
The elevator door opened with a soft noise. The car was empty. He entered and pressed button for the second floor. He smiled.

Jim picked up the telephone and started to dial his home number. And hung up before heard the ring tone. Pam probably would be sleeping with the blankets up to her nose.  
After their little fight at breakfast he had been able to convince her to stay home. A cold was a cold no matter what, but she was worried about Michael and her low sales. And about that control call she supposed to make to Mr Bridges.  
Jim committed himself to make the call and then call her again and that was exactly what he did after arriving at work. This man is the Pam's first customer and she has to keep him no matter what.  
Jim kept his promise and now he was checking his email. He finally found the confirmation message he was expecting: his surprise for Pam was on its way.

The elevator door opened with a "Ping" and its only passenger emerged to the corridor. He looked to both sides and he saw nobody. Then he walked to the door with the big sign on it: Dunder Mifflin Paper Company.  
The man took a deep breath and opened the door. He came in with a steady step. No one bothered to look at him.  
He put his hands behind his back with a quick movement and pulls out a gun from his belt.  
When the gunshot rang out, nine pairs of eyes fixed on him.  
-"I'm in charge now," he said still smiling. 


End file.
